


The Frosty Kind of Love

by violetvoices



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetvoices/pseuds/violetvoices
Summary: Killer Frost helps Caitlin get a little more than comfortable with her hidden - until now - crush on Barry.





	1. Getting a Little Frosty in Here

**Author's Note:**

> Again also wrote these a while ago, and just uploading them here! Enjoy!

There were times when Frost would get the best of Caitlin and take over her personality; there were small moments when she wasn't able to control herself, and her behavior and attitude would get a little out of control. Frost revealed the inner Caitlin, doing the things that the normal Caitlin would never think of doing. And tonight was one of those very intense Frosty nights.

"We're all going out for Big Belly burger tonight!" Cisco shouted the suggestion to the team, "No exceptions, you guys we haven't had a team night out in a while."

"I've got a date with Pretty Little Liars tonight, sorry Cisco!" Iris replied with a slight smile, as she swung out of the lab in a hurry. "Bye, guys!"

"I'm exhausted, I'm not as young as I used to be." Joe replied right after, "I'm off to sleep, maybe another time Cisco." He patted his back on the way out.

"I am also busy, I have...business to attend to..." Ralph replied with a smirk, glancing at his phone, "Sorry, I  _ cannot _ miss this."

The rest of the group rolled their eyes trying to ignore him.

"Okay...Caitlin? Come on, please?" He pleaded, hoping his plan wouldn't entirely fail.

"Sorry, Cisco, I need to stay here. I have a lot of work to catch up on." Caitlin gave him a saddened look. Then catching Barry out of the corner of her eye her muscles tensed. "Why don't you treat Harry? You guys probably have a lot to...bicker about together." She laughed, with a bit of a nervous tone in her voice.

"Yeah, Ramone. I think I deserve something for all the wonderful things I've done, great idea Snow!" Harry replied as he grabbed Cisco's things, "I'll be waiting in the car, you're driving!"

"Wha...Wait! Ugh, thanks a lot, Caitlin." He rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh before running after his things. "I am not driving!"

In a flash they'd all left, leaving her alone, with Barry. She didn't know what Frost had been conjuring up in her alter ego, but she knew having Barry around did not help whatever it was. Her thoughts and her mannerisms toward him were becoming overwhelming and she was starting to lose control.

"Hey, Cait, are you feeling alright?" Barry asked, ask he grabbed a few of his things, never taking his eyes off of Caitlin.

"Yeah, don't worry Barry I'm alright." Caitlin smiled sweetly at Barry. But her eyes just gazing at him made her body tingle. "Oh no." She whispered to herself, turning away from Barry, desperately trying to compose herself.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. He set his things down and slowly watched her body language. She was a little hunched over with her face toward the floor, she looked as though she was fighting a battle in her mind. "You've been acting weird around me all day?"

Unable to fight Frost off any longer, Caitlin's long golden locks turned to silver strands followed by her dark blue lips. Now the only remnants of Caitlin Snow were her big brown eyes. Just a teeny bit of Caitlin was in control, and that was all Frost needed for Caitlin's tiny crush on Barry to take matters into her own hands.

"Actually" Frost strutted toward Barry as her eyes gazed at his body. He froze for a second, processing the data of Frost appearing before him. He was a little entranced by her beauty and sudden confidence."Do you mind staying for a bit?" A bit of an evil smirk grew on her lips, "There's being something I've been meaning to do."

"Frost? What are you..?" Barry's eyes examined her thoroughly as she crept closer. She didn't need to have powers to freeze him at that instant. Her icy fingers finally reached his chin, their faces only a few inches apart. Her touch was frigid yet so fluid against his skin, skin that Caitlin had memorized but never touched, not like this. She forced his eyes to look into her's. His green eyes searched for any sign that it was only Frost, but he only stared into depths of hazel. And all he saw was Caitlin. He was startled and a little hypnotized by what she had become. It was something about the both of them mashed up together so well that was so salacious. And whether he wanted to admit it or not he craved her desperately.

"Shhh," Frost pressed her finger to his lips as she let her frigid breath tamper with his lips. "I think you know exactly what I'm doing here."

"I umm", he gulped, "Cait..." Barry stuttered, trying not to focus on her sultry body being so close to his.

"I'm not  _ Caitlin _ ..." She breathed, lengthening her words, whispering slowly.

"We shouldn't..." He tried to argue, fighting the urge that was burning a hole in him.

Before he knew it, her lips met his. Her icy yet plush lips intertwined with his for a smooth and sensual kiss. Their lips fit together like a puzzle piece, and their tension was as strong as two magnets meeting for the first time. He used the speed force to warm up his body almost on impact as if he was waiting for her to start kissing a long time ago. They broke for a split second before he initiated the second one. The second kiss was tender and lustful, both of them knowing it had been way too long before this happened. Her teeth bit his lip pulling it toward her just a little and her fingers were running through his chestnut locks. Then she slipped her tongue into his mouth, causing him to pull her closer by the waist until there was nothing between them.

They both pulled back for a breath and both smirked at each other. "You like  _ that _ , Flash?" she asked, her eyes flickered with a mischievous look. He replied to her by quickly moving toward her neck and planting kisses along her jawline trailing down toward her neck. 

He grabbed her waist tighter and pushed her toward the glass walls enclosing the medical bay. The glass grew a thin layer of ice as he pressed her back up against it. He wrapped her legs around his hips, crumpling her skirt. He'd started taking the lead, his hands glided up her legs past her waist and up to her own hands. She gave a slight laugh as his fingers glided over her body — she was a bit ticklish — and he smiled into her mouth kissing her lips. He pressed his palms against hers, into the glass, and intertwined his fingers into hers. He was scavenging for every inch of her lips and her skin, aiming to leave no territory unmarked.

Frost knew Caitlin was letting him take control. Not to say he wasn't absolutely amazing, but she  _ needed _ more. She wanted to take charge, and she wasn't about to let Caitlin allow him to have the lead. This was her idea after all. "Wait," she said, interrupting his kisses along her collarbone.

"Oh crap, did I do something wrong?" Barry asked nervously as he begun to remove himself from the situation, slowly placing her legs back onto the floor. He put his fingers up to the back of his neck contemplating the situation that he knew he shouldn't be getting into. "I'm umm...so sorry, I shouldn't have -" 

"No, speedy" she cut him off as she balanced on the balls of her feet, kissing his lips once more."You're fine.  _ Trust me _ .", she whispered catching her breath, as her brown eyes glanced at Barry in disbelief. "There are just some things you should leave to your little Frosty." She took his hand and lured him into the medical bay, and he followed her waiting anxiously for more. "You know not everything needs to move at the speed of lighting Barry." He smirked with excitement.

She pushed him onto the medical bed and stood at the foot. She slowly undressed herself teasing him mercilessly. She lifted her shirt slowly, "I know Caity has been waiting to do this for a long time.", pulling it over her head and tossed it to the side, "But sometimes, good things come to those who wait".

He had observed her in disbelief, gulping in surprise. The display had actually given him the time to stop and think about what was actually happening. He and...Caitlin were making out in STAR Labs. He wasn't entirely sure if this was the appropriate place or time, or if he should even be here at this very moment...with  _ her _ , but there was no stopping now. She was all his at the moment and neither of them cared about what would happen in the future, all that mattered was they had each other.

She slipped off her skirt and kicked off her heels while he was thinking, and before he'd become acquainted with the nearly naked Frost in front of him, she climbed on top of the bed with her lacy blue lingerie on — I guess Frost knew this was going to happen. She straddled his legs, raising an eyebrow and the corners of her mouth, observing his shocked expression. He smiled almost out of breath as she moved closer to remove his clothes. Her fingers glided across his skin, without the restraint she would need to have as his doctor. He was one of the most beautiful things she had seen, his body obviously but his brains too.

Her tantalizing touch on his skin kept him yearning for more and the longer she took the more impatient he became, but he hid it as he would admire her just as he did him. "Okay speedy, I guess I've made you suffer enough." She gave a smirk before inching closer as her blonde curls made their way around his face.

He gave out a slight laugh before reaching out to meet her lips, "Finally, you have no idea how long that was for a speedster." 

"Mmm, you're right, how terrible for you." She breathed back at him, squinting her eyes with a little sarcasm before kissing back. "You do the honors, Flash." she provided as she confidently sat up as he proceeded to lift her bra over her head.

❅❅❅

Throughout the evening there were moments when Caitlin would appear through her other persona, and although she tried to hide those moments there were just things that were hard for Barry not to see. He wasn't entirely sure if it was Caitlin or Frost who was in charge, but he could tell there was a difference or a battle of some kind that would happen for a brief second. It was in the way she moved or the way she would look at him. He could tell there was something going on but he couldn't tell  _ who _ it was. 

At the end of another round, their moist bodies lay on top of each other. She listened to his rapid heartbeat as she lay on top of his chest, her arms wrapped around him, and his hands forming a triangle at her tailbone rubbing his thumb against her skin, both of them still catching their breath. They laid there with their legs intertwined and skin clasped against each other. For a moment it was heaven, Caitlin was beaming through her icy alter ego — a little shocked at what she was actually capable of — as she lovingly held Barry in her arms. She didn't want to leave, but Frost wasn't about to let her get mushy gushy with Barry.

Her eyes turned white and she lifted herself off of him. She stared into his eyes, catching a glimpse of his fear, and slammed her frigid lips onto his. He stiffened in shock and she began to drain the heat from his body. She pulled away before hurting him and left him frozen enough to allow her to escape.

"Thanks for the fun time handsome," she remarked as she sloppily threw on Caitlin's clothes and grabbed her things. "You're a hell of a partner," she added, winking in his direction before. leaving him behind and not a word could escape his mouth before she disappeared into the hallway.

Frost simmered down as Caitlin started to transform back to normal. She stood in the elevator on the way down and scrambled looking for her keys as though distracting herself would wipe the memory of what just happened out of her brain. How could she do that to Barry? Seduction was something she was terrible at but somehow Frost knew exactly what to do. But maybe she took it way to far? But then why would he have complied with everything if he wasn't okay with it? What had she done?

It wasn't fair to her, Frost wasn't the one that was going to have to deal with him tomorrow. But Caitlin couldn't shake the immense pleasure that she'd felt. The unresolved tension she had been fighting earlier was now all gone. It was exactly what she wanted, exactly what she  _ needed,  _ and maybe Frost knew that all along. Despite all of the chaos that was bound to come, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her laying on Barry's chest listening to his heartbeat. It evoked the feeling of the bliss of human hearts connecting and the sense of being needed and desired. Feelings she hadn't felt in a long time, that she'd only felt from Barry. She sighed heavily, terrified about what tomorrow could bring but it didn't matter. She knew it would be alright in the end and she couldn't deny that she'd been wanting it, and by the looks of it so did he. Frost was definitely reminding her of that, fighting her in the back of her mind.  _ You're welcome, Caity. _


	2. Feelings are Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin really didn't mean to let Frost get the best of her the night before. She never imagined she'd be stuck in the situation. Feelings were already confusing enough, why did it have to be like this?

The blaring sound of the alarm clock began blaring in Caitlin's ears. Her body jumped at the sound, causing her to almost fall off of her bed. It had felt like she had just fallen asleep. She had tossed and turned all night; her mind couldn't shake the thought of what had happened a little more than a few hours ago. Not only that but Frost was having quite the time relishing in her accomplishment for Caitlin.

She was sprawled out on the bed, refusing to get up while she shoved her pillow in her face falsely hoping she would fall back to sleep. Still in the same top that she had thrown on before she left STAR labs. Her skirt was somewhere on the floor replaced with shorts that she had quickly changed into before she lied down in exhaustion. Wrapped in blankets and a plethora of pillows she groaned before she had to force herself to get up and somehow face the awkward situation that was bound to happen.

She flipped on the lights in the restroom and met the horror she really didn't want to see. Her hair was disheveled and somehow defying gravity. She began to strip off her clothes and prepare the shower. She tried thinking about anything else besides Barry and trying to scrub off his touch, but she could still feel his fingers roaming her skin. The little pulses of lightning running across her skin and the places on her hips that he had gripped her tightly. No, she was not going to go there. Not again, she couldn't keep thinking about it. It was never supposed to happen.

_ Come on Caity, if it wasn't for me you never would've gone through with it.  _ As much as she didn't want to admit it, Frost was right. She had been very discreet with her crush on Barry. She hadn't even told Cisco, and Frost wouldn't have known either until she too began seeing something in Barry. Frost was mostly impressed by his looks. His body, his eyes, and the way he made her heart race when he'd get a little angry --- it made him sexier. But Caitlin was in love with who he was deep down. She loved the way they would freak out over some scientific discovery together, the way he would babble on and on over the smallest thing, and the way he loved with all of his heart. She was an expert at hiding her feelings and he wouldn't have known about them at all if Frost hadn't taken over.

She wanted to keep things the way they were, friendly and platonic; that's the way she felt most comfortable, and besides what she did was not fair to him. She couldn't just...seduce him like that. She barely even knew how to flirt, much less how to seduce. She shivered at the thought of it, never quite believing that she had the means to be sexy. _Stop worrying so much, if I had anything to do with it, then obviously it was done right._ _I mean he was obviously really enjoying it don't you remember when..._ Nope, nope, nope. She really wished she hadn't remembered anything at all. She wished she could just use Frost as an excuse and simply say that it was all Frost's fault. That she could lie and not remember, but she knew if that were the case, there would be that little sting of jealousy that would have hit her if Frost had been the only one who remembered.

❅❅❅

"What's up my homies?" Cisco asked, rounding the walls of the cortex, meeting a quiet and concentrating Wells and a distracted Caitlin who was lost in thought while sipping her coffee. "Well, never mind then." He adds, annoyed at their lack of responses.

"Sorry Cisco," Caitlin replied, swiveling in her chair as she followed his movement. "I had...a long night. How was dinner last night?" She asked, opening up the question to the both of them.

"Ramone can get a little...overwhelming" Harry replied, still concentrated on whatever he was doing. 

"Yeah, well you're not so easy to deal with either Harry." Cisco barked back as he crossed his arms in defense. Both of them tried to add on something nasty to say about the other but before they had a chance Caitlin butted in.

"Okay, that's enough. It was just a question, sorry I asked." She stared both of them down, giving them a knowing look to behave, like a mother scolding her children. Cisco and Harry turned away from each other with quite annoyed looks. Harry left the room to go work in his lab but Cisco stayed to make modifications on his suit. 

They both sat down at a desk, working on their projects and for a few minutes everything was fine. Caitlin's mind was focused and steady, it was as if nothing had happened at all. There were peace and quiet, and she thought maybe she could actually get through the day. That was until Barry Allen showed up, walking right through the entrance instantly causing her stomach to drop. 

_ Hello handsome... _

Thankfully, Cisco called him over to his desk giving her an escape to try and compose herself. She turned away from them, desperately looking for something to do, anything at all. Her defenses were getting weak and she could feel Frosty talking up a storm in the back of her mind. She hid behind her curls and hoped that he wouldn't expect her to say anything, it was the only defense she had left. There weren't even real words that she could gather up anyway, just a mess of mumbling noises.

As Barry listened to Cisco, his eyes kept moving back and forth between Caitlin and the screen. He watched for any sign of what she was feeling, tapping feet or nervous fingers. But nothing caught his eye except that she was almost completely still, her face hidden behind her beautiful brown locks. His eyes glanced over her hair at and remembered the white-blonde locks falling on the sides of his face as he had looked up at her. He could almost feel her skin again, the way his fingers just glided over it effortlessly. 

"Barry?" Cisco called, bringing him out of his trance. "Umm, hello? Did you hear anything I just said?" 

"Huh? Mmmhmm, yeah that's cool, that's cool." He looked down, as he cleared his throat trying to gather his thoughts. "It's great." Caitlin let out a little giggle to Barry's response but was still facing away from them.

"Oh yeah, adding a self-destruct button is a great idea?" he huffed, and nodded turning away from Barry, "Great, I feel so loved you guys thanks." 

Barry scrunched his face awkwardly knowing that he had messed up. "No, obviously I don't..." Cisco just mumbled to himself, as Barry walked away finding something to do. "Sorry, I just had a long night."

Caitlin's ears perked up and eyes widened. What was he doing awake all night?  _ You mean besides getting some.  _ Yeah, okay, they were here late last night, but it wouldn't take him long to get home and sleep after that. Unless he felt so invaded and freaked out. What if he was regretting everything that happened?

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before." Cisco muttered out as he turned around to talk to them both at once. They both instantly swung around to face him, their eyes didn't meet each other once. Barry gulped and Caitlin's eyes carefully tracked the expression on Cisco's face, both of them praying he wouldn't stitch anything together and figure out what their long night consisted of. He looked at both of them, and saw the fear on their face, "What the heck is wrong with you guys? I'll be back, I think I need some coffee..."

This was the moment the chance for them to finally be in a room alone together. They stood there, kind of stuck in place, neither of them willing to make the first move. Caitlin stood across from him, looking down at the floor with her arms crossed, biting her lip. He recalled a similar situation, one that hadn't been so awkward. Except, back then he didn't know what those lips felt like, as much as he was curious about them, and now he had a slight craving to kiss them again.

It seemed like hours before he spoke her name, but it rolled right off of his tongue. "Caitlin?" She caught her breath the moment she heard it and steadily released it before facing him fully. "Can we talk about... do you remember what happened...last night?"

She wanted to run away, and hide somewhere where she would never have to have this conversation. Things were so good between them before this. They were best friends, co-workers, and fellow nerds. But Frost had to go and ruin everything. He was in a way, her source of happiness, someone she could always turn to when she needed something. Her dumb feelings and somewhat sexual feelings had to take over her. Damn it, why did he have to be everything she wanted?

"What, what are we talking about?" she asked as if she had no idea, maybe she could lie after all. "Did something happen?"

"Well..." He was hesitant to go on, he didn't think that it would be so hard to talk about. It was Caitlin, his friend...that had a whole other person living inside of her...but none the less someone he could confide in. "Frost kinda showed up last night...and I was wondering if you remember anything about what happened?"

"Barry" she sighed, her fingers started doing that nervous little twitching thing. She could just lie and never have to have this conversation and maybe things would go back to normal. But could she do that to him? Just leave him with memories to ponder in his head. The guilt began to sink in weighing heavy on her. She bit her lip hard. "I...don't remember anything."

His shoulders slouched a little and he pursed his lips, looking down at the floor solemnly. "Oh, yeah, okay...it's fine" He turned away from her beginning to walk away.

She couldn't do it; she could hurt him like this, forget how she felt. "I do." She winced, knowing that something was going to follow, though she wasn't sure exactly what.

He whipped right back around, eyes wide open. "You remember...everything?" He took a step closer to her cautiously.

"Yes...everything." She replied softly, silent for a moment before she continued. "I am so sorry Barry, I didn't mean for her to...for us to...I shouldn't have done that..."

He processed everything as he looked down at the ground, and he met her with a smile. He looked her up and down, and noticed that guilt written all over her face. 

"Caitlin, you have nothing to be sorry for."

She sighed as she met his eyes reluctantly, "But I shouldn't have just come one to you like that...I should have been able to control myself..." Barry let out a slight chuckle, "I felt terrible."

"I promise Cait, I am fine." He grabbed her hand, catching her a little off guard. She looked up at him, and the realization that he had feelings for her too were starting to set in. 

How had she not noticed? All of this time he was feeling something for her too? All of the glances and smiles her way, their long comforting hugs and the very few times he had held her hand, he felt the sparks too. It was something she had hoped for, but she dismissed them every time thinking it was a ridiculous proposition. But it was true, she was so caught up in her feelings for him that she never once thought he would feel the same way. She wasn't prepared for this moment, but with the acknowledgment of his feelings and him just being someone she knew she could trust, she knew whatever happened was going to be okay.

She scrunched her eyes in thought, "Wait, then if you are okay, why couldn't you sleep last night?" He smiled, looking down at her lips and then flicked his eyes right back up to hers.

He smiled at her realization of his feelings. It was hard to believe that she couldn't tell that she was something that he thought about quite often. He was never one to mask his emotions but looking back he supposed he wasn't too aware of them himself. He didn't really think of Caitlin romantically before his ambitious rendezvous with Frost, but he always knew that she was someone he cared about deeply. Ever since the day they had met, he knew he wanted to be the one to make her happy and that he would be the one to protect her whatever the cost. But that night, there was something in him that clicked, something that made his world stop and he realized he wanted her around more often. He wanted to spend his days making chemistry jokes just to see her smile and spend his nights holding her in his arms. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were running through my mind all night, and I was hoping that somehow it was  _ you _ that was in control of her. That maybe you would remember everything that happened."

"You wanted it to be me?" Her heart stopped for a second, and she realized that everything that happened last night wasn't just because of Frost and her pent-up feelings, but it was because Barry wanted it to happen too. Her obliviousness was being shattered and everything began to fall into place.

She recalled a moment with Barry right before Frost took complete control. She remembered hearing Barry's heartbeat as she lied on his chest, feeling a moment of bliss in everything that happened and that was going on all around them in their daily lives. She felt that if she could just hang on to this, onto him and have him with her for the rest of her life, she would be content. They would make it  _ together _ . 

"I have loved you for a long time, but I don't think I knew that or I guess I didn't want to face it because I was too afraid of ruining what we have. Our friendship means so much to me, Cait, but after last night...after kissing you and holding you in my arms, I realized  _ you _ were all wanted. You were the person I wanted to spend my life, I didn't care about anything else except that somewhere underneath that persona, you were there too." 

He watched the smile spread across her face as he poured out his heart, and all of the worry fade away as the comfort of his words soothed her. He inched closer to her, and gently lifted her chin and looked into her deep brown eyes. He was content with this moment with her, and there was a burning in their chests spreading throughout their bodies as they looked into the depths of each other's eyes. They both leaned in for a gentle kiss and smiled with their foreheads touching as they slowly pulled away. 

After a moment, he smirked and added, "Plus, I had a  _ really _ great time." A little chuckle escaped his mouth as he watched her cheeks turn a vibrant red. 

She let out a little scoff and playfully added, " _ Barry _ , you haven't seen anything yet." He lifted his eyebrows, taken a little aback. "But you're going to have to take me out on a proper date if you want round two." She replied glancing at his lips, then proceeding to pat his chest and push herself away from him. "Oh and this time, it's all me."


End file.
